Cigarrillos y Limón
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Regina lidia con su inevitable atracción hacia Facilier poco después de descubrir que está en Hyperion Heights. *Voodoo Queen*


Regina de verdad odia ese lugar. Sus estúpidas ventanas, su estúpido aire acondicionado y calefacción, su estúpido aroma a él...

El olor a Facilier invade sus fosas nasales, dejando en claro a quien pertenece ese apartamento. Cigarrillos y limón.

En fin, eso no es relevante en ese momento. Por qué creyó que sería buena idea irrumpir en una propiedad privada para descubrir el plan de un enemigo sin una previamente planeada distracción, Regina no tiene idea.

Su patético plan es lo que la llevó a esa indeseada situación. Ella mirándolo atónita cuando entra al lugar que estaba revisando; él, completamente divertido por la situación. Y finalmente, como la cereza del pastel, ambos desnudos en su cama durante en resto de la noche.

Regina no puede decir que no la disfrutó, pero tampoco que no se siente como una completa basura durante la mañana siguiente mientras hace la icónica caminata de la vergüenza.

Eso le recuerda que su hijo es demasiado inocente para un hombre adulto. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su bartender favorito? A menos que, claro, haya decidido hacer preguntas únicamente para molestarla.

Afortunadamente, fue sólo una noche y no tiene que repetirse. Corrección, no va a repetirse. Facilier está en el pasado y ni siquiera es del bueno.

Mientras más se aleje de él, mejor. No vaya a ser que la gente a su alrededor empiece a sospechar. O peor, que su hermana se entere que le mintió descaradamente para proteger a un hombre peligroso.

Está trabajando en su bar cuando el brujo entra y la morena se agita pero no deja que se muestre.

«Roni».

«Samdi».

Dice su nombre de la maldición con todas las intenciones. Honestamente, le gustó como suena al salir de su boca en un grito. Ya de por sí siendo extraño que ella piense en ello, Samdi parece recordarlo también en ese momento.

El hombre no necesita decir más y Roni ya está entregándole una bebida.

Aparentemente, Regina no tenía razón. Esa noche sí va a repetirse y ella tiene la sensación de que más de una vez. Después de todo, viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

Él la besa con una pasión hacía tiempo olvidada, haciéndola chocar contra la pared y oler ese aroma a cigarrillos y limón que la vuelven loca.

Sí, las manos del brujo sobre ella mientras se siente desmayar lo confirman. Regina está perdida.

* * *

¿Por qué las personas más tóxicas son a las que más adictas somos?

Regina reflexiona, pero ninguna respuesta que se le pueda ocurrir tiene sentido alguno. Al menos para ella, al menos para su situación.

Ella fue malvada porque ya no le quedó opción. Facilier lo es porque fue seducido por la oscuridad, porque no disfruta de ser bueno. Y tal vez él nunca intentará forzar a Regina a ser mala de nuevo, pero ella de verdad no está de humor para tenerlo rondando por su barrio.

Samdi no tiene buenos planes, eso lo sabe. Lo que no entiende es por qué volver a ella, por qué querer abrir antiguas alianzas...antiguas pasiones.

No hay nada de malo con hacer alianzas, se dice ella, siempre hay algo que ambas partes pueden disfrutar obtener de un trato. Así intenta convencerse de que su forma de proseguir es la correcta.

Invita a Samdi a su bar y le ofrece un trato que él no puede rechazar.

Su hermana husmea a su alrededor, con miradas sospechosas y una desconfiada hacia el hombre que la acompaña. No tiene idea de lo que pasa entre ellos, como debe ser. ¿Por qué querría meter a Kelly en sus desastres? ¿Por qué querría meter a cualquiera?

Por ello, Regina está en conflicto. No sabe que hacer con respecto a Samdi y no tiene a nadie con quién discutirlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Sus manos están heladas en el vaso de cristal y su corazón late rápido cuando escucha a Tiana maldecir a Facilier una y otra vez ahora que la Maldición Oscura se rompió.

Todos están celebrando y todos están juntos de nuevo. Todos están felices; Regina está feliz.

Henry no pierde el tiempo después de una bebida y un buñuelo, y saca tres pastelitos en el mostrador para él y su familia. Regina se siente derretir cuando ve a Lucy, Jacinda y Henry soplar las velas.

Rogers y Alice están abrazados como si tuvieran miedo de ser separados otra vez, y Regina no puede evitar sonreír. Zelena y Robin están conversando sobre la boda, y Regina sonríe aún más.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no está bien. Algo falta y no encuentra la forma de ignorar esa sensación. Ha pensado que era por la falta de Henry, la maldición y el caos, pero seguía ahí, en su corazón, a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como antes.

Cruza miradas con Zelena y Regina lo capta al instante. Ella sabe. Zelena sabe lo que sucede. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no lo mencionó?

No puede hacer que le importe sus secretos siendo revelados a su hermana cuando por accidente volvió a tropezar, cayendo sobre los labios de un morocho encantador.

Ahí está, ya se siente completa otra vez. Y no sabe si será capaz de dejar ir esa parte de sí misma una vez más.

Y Regina está en su habitación, aroma a limón y cigarrillos inundando sus sentidos, siendo completamente enloquecedor.

Y Regina odia este lugar; sus estúpidas ventanas, su estúpido aire acondicionado y calefacción, su estúpido dueño... Su apuesto-estúpido dueño.

Él es ingenioso, encantador y adictivo. Pero lo odia, lo odia tanto que a veces Regina lo puede confundir con amor.


End file.
